


Deleted Scene

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted sex scene from a "Not My Time" sequel that never got off the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been in the middle of a pretty bad writer's block lately, and I've just kind of been writing everything that comes to mind down in hopes of working it out of my system. Somehow I actually got involved in writing a sequel to one of my other fanfics, "Not My Time," got about 5000 words in, and decided to take the fic in another direction.
> 
> But since I kinda liked this scene, I decided to post it up here, and recycle the rest of the fic into another thing that I think I like better. It just... doesn't fit anymore in the new direction I'm taking it so. Free smut. Lol.

They find a hotel that’s relatively nice, considering what part of the desert they’re currently adrift in. Tony orders dinner into the room, and while they’re waiting on that, Loki slides into bed and rests. Tony keeps close to the other man, playing with his Starkpad, doing some actual work while he waited. He was never really able to completely shut down his mind, even when he was technically on vacation.

After the food arrives, Tony considers his charge, thinking over the best way to wake him, when a smirk crosses his lips.

Tony slides onto the bed, gently tugging the thin sheet from Loki’s prone form. He then slides in beside him, removing the thin tube from his back pocket.

Loki had changed into an over-sized shirt to sleep in, one that clung appealingly to shoulders and hips that still seemed too thin, despite the progress they’d made. Tony gently pushed that up, trailing his heated fingers over cool flesh. It was a sensation he was used to, but would never get enough of. He tugged Loki’s sleeping form into a more accessible position, gently drawing his knees up and settling between them.

He breaks open the tube with his teeth, licking at the sweet liquid with his tongue, before slicking up each one of his fingers. He then presses his lips against Loki’s pronounced collarbone, leaving gentle, kittenish licks and kisses as he travels along it, giving the dip at its center special attention. He then begins to make his way up, pausing to leave a playful nip at the join of Loki’s neck and shoulder.

Despite a slight hitching of Loki’s breath, he doesn’t stir.

Pouting slightly that his attentions should be ignored, Tony trails his slicked up fingers down Loki’s side, leaving a wet trail in their wake, until he reaches between the man’s thighs. He gently grips Loki’s cock, stroking it lazily. He hears Loki’s soft gasp, sees his stomach ripple with sensation as the man’s breathing stutters. With a smirk, he releases Loki’s stiffening cock in favor of traveling lower, circling the small entrance he finds there. He glances at Loki’s face then, as his fingers play at the rim, before slowly entering.

Tony steals a kiss from Loki’s lax lips.

“I know you’re awake.” Tony whispers against Loki’s mouth, receiving an answering smirk in reply.

Loki’s eyes flutter open, and the man raises trembling, exhausted hands to gently slide his arms around Tony’s neck and shoulders.

“Taking advantage of me, while I’m asleep?” He asks with a smile, shivering as Tony’s fingers explore his passage, gently stretching the man beneath him. He crooks his fingers, brushing against Loki’s prostate and dragging a moan from the man beneath him. Encouraged by the reaction, he gently presses deeper, opening his fingers to stretch him.

Loki makes a whimpering noise, tossing his head back as his fingers scrabble desperately for purchase along Tony’s neck and shoulders. “Only because you like it.” Tony says, licking across Loki’s bottom lip until the other man grants him access, his tongue delving into Loki’s invitingly warm mouth.

 Once he thinks he has Loki prepped enough, he slowly removes his fingers and replaces them with the head of his cock. He doesn’t enter just yet, just teases Loki’s entrance by gently rocking against him. It draws a desperate sound from the other man, as Loki grinds his hips down in an effort to get him to enter already.

Tony’s hands find Loki’s hips, lifting him slightly up off of the bed as he begins to push his aching member inside. Loki breaks the kiss with a moan, collapsing back against bed as Tony slowly fills him, until he’s bottomed out completely. At this point, Loki doesn’t need much time to adjust, but Tony waits anyways, waits for Loki to intimate things by pressing his hips back against Tony’s silently begging to be taken.

Tony continues to take it slow, pulling until he’s almost all the way out, before going him a hard thrust back in. Loki’s body rocks with the motions, making soft, delicious noises as Tony gives him what he needs.

Loki’s hands come around to crawl up Tony’s chest, lightly digging his nails in as Tony begins to really move, steadily going faster and harder. Loki’s trembles all the more, gritting out Tony’s name repeatedly, over and over as his body builds to a crescendo. He finally comes, tightening deliciously around Tony’s length, which in turn sends his body spiraling down into orgasm.

Loki’s breathing a little hard afterwards, his fingernails still pressing deep into Tony’s skin. Tony waits before doing anything else, gently rubbing his side to encourage him to catch his breath. He’s a little concerned at how winded Loki seems; anymore, certain activities just seemed to wipe him out completely. When Loki seems more stable, Tony gently presses the palm of his hand to his cheek, brushing his thumb over the arch of a high cheekbone.

“You feeling okay, babe?” Tony asks, watching Loki’s eyes carefully.

He doesn’t answer at first, which makes Tony a little bit nervous, but before he can comment on it, Loki’s finally able to speak up. “I’m fine.” He says in a voice so small Tony’s scarcely sure he heard it.

“I’m fine.” Loki says again. He reaches up, placing his hand over Tony’s on his cheek. “Trust me.”

Tony nods, and he shifts, steadily pulling out. It draws a grunt from the man beneath him, and Loki tightens his grip on Tony briefly, before relaxing.

 “Dinner’s here.” Tony cheerfully announces, as he leans back against the bed, beside Loki, to keep from putting any unnecessary weight on him. He leans forward and brushes his lips to Loki’s chin. “Maybe we better consider taking a shower, first.”

Loki turns slightly so that he can face Tony on the bed. “Our dinner is going to be cold.”

“You like cold pizza.” Tony informs him, as he brushes his nose along Loki’s cheek.

“When are you going to stop confusing things you like for things I like?” Loki asks, reaching out with an unsteady hand to play his fingers across Tony’s chest, his thumb brushing teasingly along one of his nipples. Tony shudders pleasurably, gently grasping Loki’s hand to thread their fingers together.

“When you stop enjoying them.” Tony says, stealing another kiss. He draws away then, sitting up so that he can take in the utterly debauched look Loki has as he lays partly sprawled on the bed. Seeing the way his hair fanned out over the hotel pillows, the rough, red color of his lips, and the tiny bruises that dotted his skin, the slick, translucent sheen shining on his stomach, and can’t help but lick his lips at the obscene sight.

“Hold that thought. This is a Kodak moment if I’ve ever seen one.” He says, reaching for his phone, which he’d deposited on the nightstand earlier. Loki watches him for a minute, frowning when he sees what Tony’s going for.

“If this picture makes it back to my brother…” Loki warns, but Tony ducks in quickly to capture his lips in a kiss, effectively silencing his concerns.

“I’m going to make this his caller ID pic.” Tony teases, as he leans back to take the picture. Loki sighs, raising his hands to rest beside him on the pillow, effecting a pose that made him look thoroughly debauched.

“I don’t want him to see…”

“Trust me, Loki.” Tony purrs, as he puts his phone away. “When it comes to you, I am a very, very jealous man.”

Loki gives him a pleased look, moving to sit up. He catches Tony’s chin, tugging the other man down to meet him half-way.

“As am I, Anthony.” Loki purrs, tugging Tony into a vicious kiss, teeth and tongues clashing with bruising force. Tony practically melted into it. Loki’s shows of force, ever since the illness, had been rare, but he loved this side of him whenever he got to see it.

And after a hot shower shared by the two of them, Loki found he was quite amenable to cold pizza after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing everyday is my New Year's resolution by the way. Lol. I accept all forms of encouragement/death threats at a-dangerous-sociopath.tumblr.com


End file.
